


Mikey Way and his Things

by Meow_woeM



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Annoyed Mikey Way, Clueless Pete Wentz, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meow_woeM/pseuds/Meow_woeM
Summary: Observation is definitely Mikey Way's thing. So is patience and kissing. Confrontation, on the other hand, is not. Or so he thought.Rated Teen and Up Audiences for a bit of cursing.





	

Observing is Mikey Way’s thing. In a not creepy way of course. It was more calculated and curious. He liked to know the little quirks everyone possessed. It also made it easier for him, in the rare occasion, when he did decide to make conversation. So yes, observing is Mikey Ways thing. He is proud to say, at least in his own head, that he had made it an art form. But as good as he was at his practice, he did miss things sometimes.  
He's walking off the stage, his once meticulously styled hair now wet and dripping sweat into his eyes and his glasses fogged up. So it’s really not his fault that he almost misses Pete Wentz staring at him. Almost.  
Even in his post adrenaline rush stage he feels eyes his on him. He looks up to see Pete Wentz look away inhumanly fast. Mikey shrugs, stores this piece of information in his head and hopes Pete doesn't suffer permanently from the whiplash. It turns out this Pete Wentz staring at him thing is now a daily occurrence. Mikey feels eyes on him almost all the time now. And he can’t say that he hates it. In fact, it’s pretty flattering.  
Men are Mikey Way’s thing. Men and women, both, are Mikey Ways thing. He's bisexual and he knows it. He's out and proud. He's not loud about it like his brother is, but if anyone asks he readily admits it. He was not so open about it a couple of years ago though.  
He knew what happened to “fags” in high school. He was afraid of what would happen if somebody realised that he was not particularly straight. He became closed off and quieter than usual. Unfortunately/fortunately Gerard is his brother and observing was Gerard’s thing too.  
Gerard had figured out what was making him upset. Gee sat Mikey down one day and set him straight. He yelled at Mikey for hating himself, lectured him about how bisexuality was natural and super ok and then he came out to Mikey himself. In that particular order. It was a weird rollercoaster of emotions, but it made Mikey respect his brother even more.  
So yes, dudes are Mikey Ways thing. And in the Venn diagram of dudes Pete Wentz was the intersection of hot dudes and dudes who were Mikey’s type. Therefore, as an extension, he was totally ok with Pete’s not so little crush on him.  
Confrontation is not Mikey Way’s thing. Definitely not. Mikey Way preferred not to talk at all. Not talking suited his introverted nature just fine. Perfectly even. He didn't need to engage in any sort of friend-making social ritual, ever. There was always an extrovert who sort of liked him and kind of adopted him as a friend. It also helped that all his friends were his brother’s friends primarily and his band mates.  
His non-confrontational nature extended towards expressing his anger and dislike too. He never failed to make it obvious how much he disliked someone or something. Except he did not yell or even talk. He would just focus his eyes on the person in glare and stare them down till they stoped doing whatever stupid thing they were doing. His glares are so effective they even work on Frank.  
He also didn't have any trouble dating. He was usually attracted to loud, sometimes obnoxious, outgoing people. He was very, very lucky that they reciprocated his feelings and asked him out. So he hoped this would also be that case with Pete.  
Patience is also Mikey Way’s thing. He is naturally a patient person. He is one of the only few people who can deal with Gerard’s eccentric nature, occasional temper tantrums and his artist’s blocks. So patient that he doesn't mind dealing with Frank’s shit. The only person who could compete with Mikey’s patience is Ray Toro. Mikey would would even go as far as crowning Ray as the God of patience.  
So patience is, sort of, Mikey’s thing. He has become very skilled at not being surprised at the sudden touches Pete showers him with. Pete likes to drape himself all over Mikey’s back, or put an arm around his shoulder, or sit too close to him when they're together alone or with friends. Most people brush off Pete’s handsy behaviour towards Mikey as one of peculiarities. But Mikey knows better and so does the rest of Fall Out Boy. But three-fourths of Fall out Boy do nothing but roll their eyes at Pete when they think Mikey isn't looking. Mikey feels kind of honoured that three-fourths of Fall Out Boy trust him. He also learns Pete like to be in control in every situation through his perfected observational skills and so he decides that he will wait for Pete to make the first move. So Mikey remains patient.  
Kissing is definitely Mikey Way’s thing. He loved it. In his opinion it was the best part of being intimate with someone. In fact it went hand in hand with his observation thing and his non-confrontation thing. It was a great way to know that the other person was like. Their little quirks, likes and dislikes. It was also a great way to understand how someone was feeling. How angry or happy they were without having to utter a single word. Mikey Way loved kissing and he would love to be doing it to one person in particular. But that particular person seemed to have his head so far up his own ass that Mikey Way had almost given up hope.  
So maybe patience is not Mikey Way’s thing. He is angry and is this close to yelling at the next person he sees. He has been antsy and horribly restless. And there is only one person to blame. It’s Pete. It has been weeks and he has not made even a hint at a move. It’s driving Mikey up the wall.  
And so Mikey decides that maybe confrontation is totally is thing. Five minutes after this decision he finds himself looming over a bewildered looking Pete Wentz. Pete is, luckily, alone. So Mikey, in a surprising moment of aggression, hauls up Pete by his collar and smushes his lips against Pete’s. It’s so graceless it can hardly be considered a kiss. But it gets the point across pretty well. Because the next thing he knows he’s a part of an extremely intense make-out session behind a bus.  
And, yeah, maybe patience and non-confrontation are not Mikey’s things, but he really doesn't care now. Because now he knows that, though kissing is his thing, kissing Pete Wentz is mush more his thing.  
A couple of days later Mikey is in his own bus hunched over a cup of shitty coffee after a very fun hotel night. Frank stumbles in groggily. He performs one of the most comical double takes Mikey has had the honour to witness and points an accusing finger at him.  
‘Whose soul did you devour? Why the fuck do you look so fucking happy? Gee! Your brother is broken.’ he says. Mikey just takes a sip from his cup, looking even more amused than before.  
Pete Wentz is definitely Mikey Way’s thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. Or anything at all actually, aside from school essays, that is. If there are any mistakes I would love to know. And if you do have any advice or constructive criticism feel free to leave it behind in the the comments. Thank You for reading.


End file.
